


Мародеры

by otterstern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: Короткие зарисовки из жизни Мародеров и Лили. Ключевое слово "короткие".
Kudos: 1





	1. Мои верные и ебанутые друзья

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Magiс 2019

— Еба-а-ать, — протянул Ремус, когда друзья озвучили ему идею стать анимагами.


	2. Даже Хогвартс не сразу строился

— Вот блядь, — пискнул Питер, глядя на отрастившего оленьи копытца Джеймса.


	3. Волчок хочет укусить за бочок

— Хуй тебе! — рявкнул Сириус, перекидываясь собакой и атакуя разбушевавшегося оборотня.


	4. И даже сейчас не пойдешь со мной в Хогсмид?

— Тупая пизда! — крикнул слизеринец Лили и получил Ступефай от Джеймса.


End file.
